What Happens When We're Together
by sKetchdiva
Summary: Duncan has snuck into Courtney's room...again. What's Courtney gonna do when her parents have gone a little too far? And what surprises are in store for Duncan and Courtney? Just glue yer eyes to the screen and find out for yourself. YAY! 100 REVIEWS!
1. My Stupid Nervous Habit

**WHOOP WHOOP! I HAVE THE SECOND CHAPTER ALL WRITTEN OUT AND READY FOR Y'ALL TO READ! Disclaimer: Thanks for reading! As always, don't forget to comment, suggest, etc. I DO NOT own TDI or the TDI characters, just the PLOT!**

* * *

**Courtney**

"What the hell are you doing here, Duncan?" I exclaimed, unlocking and pushing my old, stuck window up to see my boyfriend climbing up the side of my house.

He stuck his foot through the top last whole on the vineyard and heaved himself through the opening, me jumping out of the way.

He stood and dusted himself off. "God, you know how freaking hard it was to climb that thing?"

I grabbed his arm and tugged it. "What the hell are you doing here?" I repeated. "My parents are right down the hall my little brother's next door."

"Lovely to see you, too, Princess." He planted a kiss on my cheek. I blushed and smiled, feeling like goo inside. Warm, fuzzy goo. But I quickly glanced at my door and hardened. God, what if Daddy shows up at the door? So I kept pulling on Duncan's arm, dragging him toward the window.

"Let go already," he growled, pulling his arm away and snapping it back against his body. "This is supposed to be romantic." He threw himself dramatically down on my bed and folded an arm across him face.

I growled. "Get out of here," I hissed. "You're dirtying up my bed!" I grabbed his arm again and tried to pull him onto the floor.

Duncan just laughed. "That's getting annoying." He pulled on my arm in a quick movement, sending me flying on top of him. Our faces were practically touching. We stared at each other for a moment, then I flushed, jumping up and backing away.

"I want you out of here," I said.

Duncan stared at me knowingly, a smart-ass smirk on his face. "No, you don't."

"Oh, yes I do."

He stood, taking a few steps toward me across the plush, white carpet. I stared at the pink walls cluttered with pictures and awards as he got close to me, breathing on my neck, so close...

"Kiss me," he whispered.

"Why?" I knew it would just start something bad. _Really _bad. It always ended up that way.

He ran his index finger over my lips softly and I shivered. His touch felt so _great._ "Because I know you want to," he purred seductively.

No lies there. He noticed my lack of answer or argument, smirking at me again. "And you know I'm right."

I bit my lips, rubbing my hands together harshly behind my back. God, how much I wanted him to kiss me! To _touch _me...

Wait. No. I am Courtney Marie Castillo, and I will _not _allow this to go on in my bedroom. I stared at Duncan straight-on, whipping out my meanest face. "I want you out of my room, and back to your own house." I scowled at him, and he just kept on smirking at me. God! What was his problem?!

"House? No, babe. My parents kicked me out so now I gots my own apartment."

I kept the glare on my face. "I want you out of my room," I said again, feeling like a parrot.

"No, you don't," he repeated, his voice wrapping around me like silk. I didn't move as he put one finger below my chin, lifting my face slowly so my lips could meet his. It started out as a soft, nice, warm kiss. But a minute later, it intensified, deepening.

I pushed my body against his to get closer. I _needed _to get closer.

_Ah, ah, ah, _the A-student voice in the back of my head chastised. _Why are you kissing him? He just wants to get inside your pants! You're better than that._

_Nuh-uh! _the laid-back part of me blasted back at her. _He loves me! And I love him!_

_Mmm-hmm, sure. Whatever, honey. Whatever you wanna believe._

"But it's true!" I shouted out loud, making Duncan jump and stare at me in bewilderment. "What? What's true?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Nothing. Nothing."

He shrugged and smiled his genuine grin at me. "Do you know how _hot _you are?" I followed his eyes down to my hips. I was only wearing boy short undies and a bright purple tank top.

"Oh, jeez." I hopped away from him and groaned, grabbing the pair of blue knit shorts I had been about to put on before he jumped through the window and pulled them on.

When I turned around he was lying on my bed again, examining a figurine that had been on my night table. "Don't touch that!" I whispered, snatching it away from him and dusting it off. Setting it back down gently, I spun back around to face Duncan. He was right in front of me, looking down into my dark onyx eyes. Then without warning, me grabbed me around the waist and picked me up off my feet, kissing me intensely.

I ignored the quarrel going on in the back of my mind as I kissed him and let myself melt into him, us falling back down onto the bed. I was lying on top of him, running my hands through his dark hair and short green mohawk fiercely.

While I was messing with is hair, he was messing with the clothes. He was pulling at the bottom of my shirt, shimmying it up around my boobs. His tongue felt so good and warm inside my mouth, making me shudder.

He pulled back and began kissing me from the lobe of my ear down to the base of my neck. "God, I freaking love you." He cussed and commented on how sexy I was. He rolled us over, and I closed my eyes as he continued kissing and nibbling on my neck.

"I love you, too," I whispered, yanking his shirt off and pulling him closer. I ran my hands up and down his chest, remembering every muscle I had touched the last time this had happened. . .

I tightly wrapped my arms around him and took a big whiff of his rugged, gangsta cologne. Yep. The whole 'good girl' thing was definitely gone for tonight. Oh well. See ya.

Duncan had just reached around me to unhook my bra when the door burst open. He shot up and I yelped, rolling onto the floor.

I sat up and pulled my shirt down, staring at my little brother, Jason, who was standing in the doorway.

He gave me an evil 11-year-old boy smirk, narrowing his eyes and flicking them from me to Duncan and back to me again. Then he glanced down the hallway and raised his brows at me.

My eyes widened. "Jason, don't you dare tell–"

"Mom! Dad!" he shouted, his voice ringing throughout the quiet house. "Courtney has a boy in her room! And he's got _awesome _hair!" He bolted down the hall and surely would be stopping by my parent's room.

"That little shit!" Duncan hisses, grabbing his shirt off the floor and pulling it back on. It was inside-out, but it wasn't the time to mention that.

I pushed him towards the window, forcing it back open. "You have to go! Hurry!"

He stuck his leg out the window and started to climb down, but stopped to stare at me expectantly.

I stared back for a few seconds. "_What?_"

"No good night kiss?" he whines, puckering his lips.

The sound of my father's footsteps approaching my door shot my voice up a few octaves with fear. "Get out! Now!"

He grabbed the top of the vineyard and started slowly climbing down.

I tried to shove my window down fast, but before I could close it all the way, my dad was in the room, giving me a death-stare. His nostrils flared, and his jaw rigid, he looked pretty menacing.

I gulped, stepping away from the window. He didn't say anything, so I started the argument for him. "Uh. . .hey, Daddy."

He glared at me for a few moments. "What's this I hear about you _making out _with a boy with 'awesome hair'?" he snarled.

I looked at him, but not meeting his eyes. "I was just reading, Daddy," I said as non-chalantly as I could manage. "Then Jason came in and said he was going to get revenge on me for. . .eating the last Ho Ho."

My eyes flicked toward the window – a nervous habit. Damn. I had just given Duncan away. I _really _have got to be rid of that.

Daddy stomped over to the window, pulling it up with ease. I wondered for a moment why it was so hard for _me _to open. He leaned out the window and looked down.

"Crap," I muttered.

* * *

**BTW, Duncan is SUPPOSED to say "gots". **


	2. I don't care

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own TDI or the TDI characters. Whoo-hoo! Thanks for reading the second chapter! This one's kinda slow. Don't worry, though. It's funny, and it's gonna keep getting interesting! I dunno but I think this one might be pushing the T rating a bit, too. Maybe, maybe not. I just don't wanna get in trouble. PEACE**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Duncan **

Her dad looked down at me just as I was about to jump off and land on the grass. "Well, well. Mr. Michaels."

I glanced around and stared up at him quietly. Shit. "Uh, hey, Mr. Castillo. How's it goin'?"

"Mr. Michaels–"

"_Duncan._"

He scowled down at me for interrupting him. God, I just hated it when people called me_ 'Mr. Michaels'. _You know how much that creases me? "Duncan," he tried again, "why don't you come up here and GET A BULLET TO THE HEAD?!" He turned purple, gripping the windowsill so tight, it looked like it might break apart in his hands.

Oooh. Harsh. "I'd rather not, sir," I called up.

"YOU BETTER!"

"Daddy!" Courtney shrieked. "Stop it!"

I started to climb back up when he turned around to fight with her, knowing that I was risking my face. Eh. I didn't really care.

"–told what to do by a _teenager!_" Mr. Castillo was yelling. "He doesn't know what's best for you! He's just using you for sex!"

Court gasped. "_You don't even know him! _How can you be so _sure _of someone if you don't even know who they _are?_"

"Oh, I know what his type are like," he growled back. "Like I said: he's just using you for sex."

"That's not true! He hasn't _once _mentioned that to me!" Okay, that was a lie (a BIIIG lie), but at least she was keeping a straight face. Before we started getting serious, she was so _god awful _at lying. Now, well, let's just say that I've taught her well.

"That's bull," Mr. Castillo threw back at her.

"Everything _you _say is bull!"

"Don't you talk back to me, young lady!"

"I can do whatever the heck I want! Might I remind you that I am now a legal adult, Daddy?"

I had just reached the top and peered in. She was giving him one of those looks of triumph that I loved so much. Her dad, on the other hand, just looked angrier, fists clenched. God, what I'd give to have a gun in my jacket right now...

_Stop it! _my guts barked. _This is Courtney's _dad! _Killing him __would be against...the boyfriend rules!_

I frowned and nodded to myself. Eh, I could live with that.

"And what's _that _got to do with _this_?" Mr. Castillo demanded.

"Everything!" Courtney was stomping around her room, hands on her head. "You can't just _not allow _me to have a boyfriend, an-and a life, it's..." She shot a look of disgust in his direction. "...it's not right! I deserve to be happy, don't I?"

Her dad softened a bit. "Of course, honey." Then his voice turned sour and dick-like again. "But not with _him._"

"But that's not fair! I love him!"

Aaaw. She said she loved me. Aaah, yeah. Y'all heard it. And I'm guessing so did her dad.

"You don't love him," he moaned. "And he doesn't love you. Do I have to say it again? He's just–"

"–using me for sex," Courtney finished. "Daddy! C'mon! Whadda you have against Duncan, anyway?"

"He's a punk! He wears those leather pants, has that god awful haircut! He's no good, and how is having him by your side going to help get you into a brilliant college?"

I nodded behind him. Yeah, I loved my leather pants. _And _my do. Oh yeah, green is my color. I stared at Courtney as tears started leaking from her eyes one by one. I hated seeing her torn between me and her family. If she didn't have to make a choice, she's be a lot happier right now. What if I was just out of the picture completely? She'd get everything she wanted out of life, without me screwing it up for her.

But wait. Courtney has to grow up and be her own person sometime. And she loves me. She's making the choice to be with me and nothing her parents do or say can stop her.

"I don't care what you say," she yelled at him. "I'm going to continue seeing him, and you can't stop me." Alright, Princess! Way to show that fatass who's boss!

"Not in this home!" Mr. Castillo screeched. "In this house, you live under _my _rules! You are _not _going to even speak to him again. He's a bad influence, a biker gang-banger! He'll ruin your future, your career!"

I wrinkled my nose behind him and snorted. "What's wrong with _me_?" I shouted. If anything, there was somethin' wrong with this guy.

He spun around and pushed me off the vineyard. Hey, I hadn't even seen it coming. The whole two-story fall was kinda trippy, all the trees and stars flying by and whatnot. Courtney just _had _to live in a big fancy mansion with three floors with all her fancy, expensive stuff. And I'll tell ya: finding her room was like hell. I hit the grass with a thud, flat on my back. Weeeell, the bottom half of me hit first, then my head slammed back against the ground. Huh. I was just happy I didn't land on and sharp rocks. That'd just make my day, wouldn't it? _And _I was happy I was still alive.

* * *

**A/N: Hey! Sorry if some of you are confused. Duncan's falling from 2 stories, but the rest of the house is 3 stories. The sides of Courtney's house are the 2 story parts, then there's a big 3rd floor in between 'em. Confusing, I know.**

* * *

I cried out like a little whoosie, groaning and grabbing my head.

"There!" Mr. Castillo called down to me. "Now you're getting what you deserve you little _prick! _Stay away from my daughter or I'm going to _kill you!_"

"Duncan!" Courtney screamed, pushing her dad out of the way and leaning out the window to make sure I was in one piece. "Oh my god, are you okay?!"

I hesitated, not finding my tongue right away. "H-h-had...worse," I called back up to her.

Courtney shrieked out a loud grunt of frustration.

I looked up at the sky. Stupid stars. All happy and shiny. Screw them. Yeah, they think they have it so great, do ya, stars? Oooh, you make outlines of people I don't believe in. Wow, you're just so _f***in' _awesome.

God, what the hell am I doing? Am I..._talking _to _stars? _Holy crap, I must be hurt. Either that or I'm just going crazy.

**Courtney**

I cried out in frustration. "That's it!"

Daddy scowled at me. _"What?" _

"What do you mean 'what'?" I asked in disbelief, storming around my room, throwing important things into random boxes and bags.

"What are you doing?" he demanded.

"I'm leaving." I pushed past him to my closet, grabbing all my clothes and stuffing them into a suitcase I had on the floor under my clothes.

He just laughed at me. "Where are you going to go?" he scoffed.

I smirked as I packed. "Duncan's apartment." Thank you, Duncan! I can finally get out of here, finally escape the perfect triangle which is my family! Do you know how hard it is to have _everything _planned out for you? It sucks! Real bad! I don't want to go to law school! I want to be able to hop from job to job and find what _I _like. I wish I could've helped my sister, Cayla. Mom and Daddy pressured her into going to Med school. When I was thirteen, I found her up in her room crying. She told me that she hated her life and wished she had the courage to kill herself. Luckily, she graduated and got married before that day ever came. Now, she's currently taking some time off of work to raise her 1-year-old daughter, Lizzie, with Mom and Dad looking down on her for having a baby. Fortunately, Cayla decided she had to rule her own life, and that she wasn't going to be pushed around or told what to do anymore. And that's what I was doing right now.

Daddy gasped. "Oh, _hell _no! You can't live with him! I won't allow it!"

I felt like Cayla would be proud of me; I had to call her once I was outta here. "You said that if I live in this house, I had to follow your rules," I reminded him, smirked again. "This is my of telling you to piss off." I felt kind of bad saying that to my own dad, but he deserved it. I grabbed my suitcase and couple bags I had packed, heading for my door.

Daddy grabbed my hand and my head snapped back to glare at him. "_What?_" I hissed.

"Please, don't go,"he pleaded. "Think about your future! Think of everything you're throwing away!"

I frowned. "Yeah, I'm throwing away awful parents and an awful life. Hmm, I'm really screwing up." He hated sarcasm but who cares! I glanced out the window. "Meet me at the front door!"

Duncan was still on the ground, rambling. After a moment of mental preparation, he stood stiffly, looking up at me. "Kay."

I took the stairs two at a time, jumping off the landing and planting my feet by the front door.

Mom came rushing in from the kitchen, a mug in her hand. "_What _is going on?!" she yelled.

I gave her a small frown, grabbing the dead-bolt and unlocking the door. "I'm leaving," I said quietly.

Mom gasped, Daddy glaring at me harshly. "If you walk out that door," he said, "don't expect to be welcome back."

"I don't."

Duncan walked up just then, grabbing one of my bags and slinging it over his shoulder. "You're gonna love my place," he said with a grin.

"Let's not talk about it now," I whispered, looking back at my family one more time. Jason had joined Mom and Dad, looking at me with sad eyes. "Courtney, don't leave," he said.

"Good-bye." And with that, I walked out to the car with Duncan at my side. Who cared what they think. I was going to be happy, and no one could stop me.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Me: You like it?**

**Courtney: What do you have against my parents? They're...nice.**

**Duncan: Yeah, once you get past their pissy attitudes and the crap they serve to you on a freaking silver platter.**

**Courtney: ...True.**

**Duncan: I like this chapter 'cause the Princess it gonna be movin' in with _me. _Giggity giggity goo.** (That's a Family Guy thing, not mine!)

**Courtney: God, you're such a pig.**

**Me: Review, or NO MORE CHAPTERS FOR YOU! Oh, and I didn't spell chick it or re-read it, so feel free to point things out. Oh, AND TELL ME YOUR FAVORITE PARTS! I LOOOOVE THAT!**


	3. And no Funny Business

**DISCLAIM-AAAAH: I DO NOT own TDI or the TDI characters! Thank for checkin' out THA THARD CHAPTAH! Meet Kyle and Derik -- They're annoying!****__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Duncan**

Aaawww, sweet, this was gonna be great. Courtney rid of those drags, us living together. Talk about _sexy. _

Princess dropped her stuff as soon as her parents slammed the door behind her and ran up to me, grabbing me in a tight hug. She started sobbing into my chest, and I stroked the side of her face.

"It's okay," I soothed, pulling her in closer. Why were her parents suck jerks? What, they think you can just plan out someone's life for them and expect them to do everything you wanted? That's sick and cruel. I hate them. I hate them so...frikkin...much.

She sniffed and pulled away, rubbing her nose and jumping in the passenger seat of the car.

I stared. Huh. "At least she's letting me drive," I muttered, picking up her things and throwing them in the back of my little red piece of crap. They barely fit, but eh.

I got into the driver's seat and looked at Princess. She had her knees pulled up to her chest, and was staring out the window.

"Um..." What was I supposed to say? Her parent's basically said they never wanted to see her again if she stayed with me. God, talk about awkward. I sighed, dragging her attention from the sky to me.

"Uuuh..." I still couldn't find my tongue. "I'm not worth it," I finally blurted out. "If you wanna go back, I'll just keep my space and stay away, okay?"

Stared at me in utter shock. Then I heard a slap, and my face was turned to the side, cheek burning. She gaped in horror as I rubbed my face, freaking freaked out that she would _slap _me for no reason.

"I'm so sorry," she said, eyes filling with tears.

I frowned at her, confused. "...Why-wh- ...Why'd you hit me?"

"I'm sorry!" she whined again, leaning over and hugging me. "I'm just so mad that–" She sucked in a sob. "That you'd even think I wanted them more than you."

"So, just to clarify," I said, "you love me more?"

She pulled back and nodded. "Uh-huh."

"Schweeet." I grabbed the small of her back and pulled her in for a kiss. She didn't wanna stop, though. Hey, let sleeping dogs lie, man. Or, if it ain't broke, don't fix it. Whatever. I just like kissing her. Her lips were so soft and tasted like cherries. Mmm.

She sighed and pulled away. "We should probably get going."

I sat up straight in my chair and stare at the big circular driveway through the windshield. "God, how much money do your parents have?" The driveway was _huge. _Probably as long as a football field. Then at the end there was this circular part, which was where I was parked. (I had parked in the corner away from any windows or doors so I wouldn't be detected. Sneaky me.)

She sighed again. "A lot."

I shrugged. As I drove through a crappy part of town, she looked disgusted. She kept glancing at me, as if to say, _You live here?_ I would just shake my head and continue on. House by house, the neighborhoods got nicer and nicer. Okay, where I live wasn't the _greatest _place, but it was better than the average apartment.

She was still sad, I could tell, about those stupid parents of hers. I wanted to make her feel better, but what could I say? _Hey, I know your parents just kicked you out of their lives because they hate me, but, look on the bright side! At least you'll be livin' with a super-stud, gangster 8-incher like me! Oh, yeah, baby. You know what I'm talking about. _God, I couldn't say that...yeesh. I'm such a pervert.

"Sooo," I started, scratching my goatee. "Um, how's, uh, Bridgette been? Have you talked to her lately?"

She thought for a second. "You know, I haven't. I've really been meaning to, but I keep forgetting. I think I should call her later. And, I'm going to call my sister Cayla and..."

I let her ramble on, just glad she wasn't thinking too much about her parents. I smiled to myself, and we turned onto my street. We passed a couple so-so apartments, then finally stopped in front of mine. It was definitely better than a lot out there.

"...was thinking that maybe we should get to–" Princess cut off abruptly, and stared at my building. "It's..._adorable_!" she squealed, pushing her door open and running up to the entrance.

I muttered something about her being lazy and grabbed her stuff from the back. I juggled it all as I walked up to her. She was still gazing up at the light fixture over the door as I tried to grab my card from my back pocket.

She looked at me then. "Want some help?"

I dropped her stuff. "Gee, thanks." She glared at me as I swiped my apartment card by the door, punching in 6 numbers. The door clicked and opened automatically, saying "Welcome."

Princess squealed again. "Oooh, fancy!"

I felt a little smug. I picked up her bags and followed Courtney through the door and to the elevator. "Which floor?" she asked, and I responded, "2."

We got to the second floor and she started running up to each door, asking if it was mine. I shook my head and laughed. "Jeez, Princess. You're acting like a little kid at Disney Land."

She mock-scowled at me, giggling. "I'm just excited."

I finally stopped in front of my door and slid my card. It clicked, and I shoved it open, dropping her bags by the kitchen.

She ran in and flicked on the lights, her jaw dropping. "Oh my god. It's like a freaking hotel! How did you afford this? It's so state-of-the-art!"

I shrugged out of my jacket and hung it on a hook by the door. "Yeah. Well I moved to this elec-a-tronic apartment 'cause people kept breaking into my old one and beating me up in my sleep."

She spun around and stared at me questioningly.

I shook my head. "You don't wanna know."

"I didn't think so. Oh, but this place is soo cute!"

I scoffed. This place is so not cute. But you know what is cute? Her _ass. Ooohhhmygod, _you do not know _how much _I just wanna take that thing and squeeze it! She bent over to pick up a magazine from my coffee table. My eyes widened in _Ohmygodness _when he skirt lifted up so you could just see–

"Soo...," I said, quickly averting my eyes from the hottie who was now living with me. I so did not deserve this. WHY DO YOU TORMENT ME SO?! "Uh, where you gonna sleep, bed or couch?"

"Bed." She smirked at me. "And no funny business."

"Damn."

**Courtney**

I glanced around Duncan's apartment, simply amazed at how he could afford all this. The fancy lighting, the bay windows, the tile floors, the actually _nice, _not crappy, furniture! As if my mouth had a mind of its own, I blurted, "How the heck can you afford all this?"

He shrugged, not meeting my eyes. He walked over to the fridge in the kitchen and took out a beer, popping the top.

"No, really. How?"

"Let's just say I've done some things I'm not particularly proud of."

I continued looking around, my eyes landing on door with multiple posters and KEEP OUT signs. "I'm guessing this is your room?" I asked, grabbing the knob.

"No, no, don't–" he said, but I pushed it open anyway. I gasped at the mess.

"Ew!" I picked up a dirty pair of boxers and wrinkled my nose. The walls were a dark blue, and the carpet was black. Not black like _dirty, _but black as in black crayon black.

He glanced around nervously at the stacks and mountains and piles of dirty clothes all over the room. Seriously, they were _all over! _

I spun around and stared at him. "If I'm going to be living here, this room needs to say clean, comprendo?"

He frowned and nodded. "'Kay."

Just then, his front door clicked and we heard it swing open, hitting the wall. Two guys were laughing and sounded to be drunk.

"Ohmygod," I whispered, grabbing Duncan's arm. "I thought you said people couldn't get into your place!"

Duncan rolled his eyes, groaning and closing the door, locking it. He shook his head and muttered something that sounded very pissed off.

"Who are those guys?" I asked. I tried to listen through the door. All I could hear was happy yelling and drunk sayings. Oh god. What if he has _roommates? _I _cannot _deal with that! They sound like total pigs. "Duncan! If those guys live here with you, I'm surely going to kill myself."

He shrugged one shoulder. "They don't live here." He randomly shoved things into the closet, occupying every empty space in the small area.

"Then who are they? Go out there and talk to them," I demanded, hands on my hips. "Do you know them?"

He rolled his eyes and sighed angrily. "Yes, Courtney. Jesus, I know 'em."

"Well, get them out!"

"I don't want to talk to them." He pouted as he grabbed the last pile of clothes and threw them in his little closet. Hmm. Too small for all my stuff. At least he has a dresser, too.

"If you're not going to, I am," I huffed, spinning and marching out the door.

"Wait!" he called after me, tripping on stuff as he ran through his hallway.

I got out to the living room and glared at the boys, and they stared back. They were staring from a couple of black barstools, beers in hand. "Who the hell are you guys?"

They exchanged weird looks and ogled me up and down. I rolled my eyes at them. "We could ask you the same thing, sweetie." said one of them.

"Yeah," the other piped in, taking a swig from his bottle of beer. "Where did _you _come from, gorgeous?"

Duncan grabbed my arm. "Hey, back off, assholes. She's mine."

The guys looked at each other again, surprised. "Way to go, dude!" They crowded around him and did some knuckle-touches and back-pats.

Duncan halfheartedly smiled. "You guys are only fun when you're drunk." They laughed at this, they're eyes sparkling.

I looked closer. Oh my god. Their eyes were the same color as Duncan's – icy blue. I frowned. One of them had jet-black, shaggy hair and a red button-down shirt. The other was slightly huskier and had lighter, shorter hair. Then something that I should've noticed earlier struck me. They looked pretty much the same. "You guys are twins," I said aloud.

They looked at me abruptly, smiling the same way as the other. "Yeah," they said together. Then the one with the longer hair said, "Thought you would've noticed that at first, Princess_._"

I rolled my eyes. "Ha ha, my TDI nickname. Very funny." I bumped my hip and stared at Duncan questioningly. "So, how do you guys know each other?"

The guys looked at their twin and laughed. Duncan just sighed. "Princess, these are my brothers, Kyle and Derik," he said sadly.

"Hi," his brothers said together.

"And I hate them." Duncan glared angrily at his siblings, nostrils flaring. "What...the hell...are you guys doing here? And where'd you get a card to my room?"

They shrugged in unison. "We know a guy." Gosh, the whole _talking-at-the-same-time _thing was ÜBER freaky.

_"Why are you here?" _

They shrugged again, Duncan's well-known smirk on each of their faces. "We dunno."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Me: This is my favorite chapter so far!**

**Duncan: Are you KIDDING?! It SUCKS!**

**Me: [gasp] No it does not! What's so bad about it?**

**Duncan: It had my brothers in it! God, they're so freakin' annoying I just wanna-- [immitates grabbing their necks and ringing them] **

**Courtney: [laughs] Yeah, right. Even you're not tough enough to take down your own siblings.**

**Duncan: Are you kidding?! I so could if I wanted to! They're little pussies!**

**Kyle and Derik: OH YEAH?! [beats Duncan into a quivering puddle of goo]**

**REVIEW PAH-LEASE! (Oh, and I didn't spell-check or understandable-check this one, either. Feel free to let me know what I missed)**


	4. Snake!

**You know the drill: I DO NOT own TDI or the TDI characters. PEACE**

* * *

I frowned, drumming my fingers on my arm. Duncan came over and I whispered in his ear. "They're really drunk." Their eyes were unfocused and they kept saying stupider stuff by the second. "How old are they?"

"Six years older than me," he replied, still glaring at them evilly.

"Why do you hate them so much?" I couldn't help but ask. Duncan acted as if they were his mortal enemies.

He shrugged, glanced away. "They're just...annoying."

Okay, so he didn't want to tell me the real problem. Hmph. Well, I suppose that when he's ready to spill, he'll spill. I _need _to know, though. Pft. Whatever. I can wait. Be patient. You know, all that. Yeah. It's all good.

So I nodded. "Okay. But, uh, how are we going to get them to leave?"

Duncan smirked again, and I was glad that my bad boy had returned. "Hold on a sec." He jogged over to the closet behind Kyle and Derik and grabbed a realistic toy snake. He dropped it on the floor and gasped, his brothers turning around, eyes going wide. "Snake!" they shouted together, jumping up. They fell, scrambling to their feet, knocking over the barstools. They jumped over each other and some random things on the floor. They howled and dropped their beers, yanking open the front door and falling out.

Duncan and I rolled on the floor with laughter, the front door closing and clicking, confirming it was locked. Luckily, the boys left Duncan's spare key card on the counter.

I laughed so hard I started crying. Who knew they had a fear of snakes? Duncan, I guess. I rolled next to him, settling down a bit. I wiped the tears from my face and sighed, still giggly.

Duncan coughed, wiping his eyes, too. "They're such douches."

I nodded. "25 and afraid of snakes? God." I laughed, and Duncan stared at me. I glanced around the apartment, feeling uncomfortable. "What'd I say?" I asked.

He smiled, pushing hair from my face behind my ear. "Nothin'."

"Then why are you–" I was cut off when he pulled my face down onto his, kissing me fiercely. I closed my eyes as the familiar feeling on trust wafted through me like it usually did when we kissed like this. I thought back to my room not an hour ago, back to what my dad had been yelling.

"He's a punk! You are _not _going to even speak to him again! He's a bad influence, a biker gang-banger! He'll ruin your future, your career!"

"Hey," I said, pulling away from Duncan's hypnotic kiss for a moment. "I don't think you're a punk. I love you." I kissed his nose.

He stared at me, confused, for a second. "I love you, too, but...I _am_ a punk. You gotta realize that."

"I know," I replied. "But you're _my _punk."

He chuckled, kissing my neck as he had in my room. "God, do you know what you do to me?"

I sighed. "Can't be as bad as what you do to me."

He looked at me questioningly, gripping the edge of my shirt. "We, uh, kinda got interrupted before..."

"Jason," I hissed. If it weren't for him, Duncan and I might've gone all the way, right there in my bedroom. Maybe I'd be at home right now, snuggling back under my covers after Duncan had snuck off. But no. This is the chance to finally turn my life around. And to be with Duncan, of course.

He tugged on my shirt a couple of times when I didn't answer, raising his brows at me.

"Do it," I said, getting on my hands and knees over him. "Take it off." Hey, if I was going to be living on my own – don't count Duncan – then I should be able to make my own decisions, right? I sat up, still on my knees, and pulled my sweater off, revealing my thin white, collared button-down.

I swear, I think he started drooling as I unbuttoned it slowly.

He grabbed the collar of it and yanked it back, my arms slipping out of the sleeves.

He sat up and leaned into me, kissing me, his fists getting tangled in my hair. I moaned, rubbing his back and trying to pull him and close as I could. I helped him take off his shirt, our mouths barely slipping apart for a second.

He fell back against the floor and I came crashing down on top. "This is very uncomfortable," he panted.

"Let's move." Our lips were still locked as he scooped me up and carried me into his – _our _– room.

* * *

"Oh my god!" Kyle and Derik shouted together.

I bolted upright, the blanket held tight across my chest. "Oh my god!"

"Oh my god!" Duncan rolled away from my side, staring at his brothers in shock.

Kyle and Derik glanced at each other, then back to me, their eyes searching for part of me that wasn't covered.

I stared, too, totally shocked. "Wha...huh?"

"Get out of here!" hissed Duncan. "Go the f*** away!"

His brothers looked at each other again, grinning. Then Kyle said teasingly, "Should we go?"

Duncan threw the blanket off, storming towards his drunk, older brothers.

"Oh, shit," Derik said, laughing and hopping back. He had his fist at his mouth and was smirking like crazy.

Kyle pushed past him to the door. "Get the hell out of there, man!" he called from the building's hallway.

Duncan had Derik in a corner. He kneed him in the stomach – not too hard. Just enough to make him say, "Ow! Freak, man!"

I sat there on the bed, still shocked. How had they gotten in?

"Give it to me," Duncan snarled flatly, holding his hand out.

"God, little bro, why so tough?" Derik held his fists out, jumping from foot to foot.

Duncan stood over him. "'Cause I'm taller."

Derik gulped and looked up. He dropped the card Duncan had been asking for and ducked under his arm, running like hell. "You owe me!"

We heard him and Kyle laughing from outside the door when it shut.

Duncan ran over and tripled-locked the door, looking out the peephole to make sure they still weren't there. When he turned around and got back in the bed, I laughed.

"And why the hell is this so funny?" he asked incredulously.

I shrugged. "It just is."

He dragged his hands across his face and rubbed his temples. "I hate them so much."

"They act so immature," I noted. "It's almost like you're the older one."

"Nope," he sighed. "They're older. I mean, they act better when they're sober. I guess they've loosened up a little ever since they hooked up with these college chicks." He shrugged, falling back onto the pillows.

I forgot about the twins for a minute. "So," I said, snuggling into his arm beside him. "That was nice."

"What? My brothers? Oh, they're so fu–"

"Not your _brothers..._"

"Oh!" he exclaimed, grinning at me. "Man, I think this is the best night of my life."

"Mine, too." I kissed his chest, sighing.

* * *

**FAVORITE PART! FAVORITE PART! REVIEW, PEEPS! Sorry, I know it's a short chapter...but I kinda had writer's block. I know..ha ha...lame excuse. But it's TRUE!**


	5. I lost Count

**This one might be a liiitle risque. Oh well. I DO NOT own TDI or the TDI characters! Okay, this chappy is REALLY slow, but I HAD WRITER'S BLOCK!!! REAL BAD!****__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Duncan**

Ho-ly...crap. That's right suckas! I just got _laid! _Whoop whoop! I can't believe that I actually did _Courtney! _Eee! Ugh. Now I sound like a chick. That. Was. Awesome. No other way to describe it. It was so hot, so sexy, so....lusty. Argh! It was so hot it made me want to _scream! _YEEEEEEEEEEEAH!!!!

"Duncan?" Courtney interrupted my inner cheering. She was snuggled up to my chest, my arms behind my head.

"Mmm, yes, Princess?" I wiggled down so I was snuggling up to _her _chest, takin' a whiff of the CIT's cleavage. That's right. I said it. And I don't care if y'all call me a pervert. _I like it._

She smiled and made a small moaning noise. "Can I ask you something?"

"Can I ask _you _something? Where'd you get this body?! It's like it was sculpted by ancient gods!" I started kissing her from her chest down to her bellybutton. "Holy god, you're killing me."

She laughed. "Anyways...uh...have you ever had sex?"

I scoffed. "Of course." So many times, in fact, I've lost count.

She looked down at me sharply, as if to say, _You ass, you're dead._

Lucky for me, I thought quickly. "With you," I said, grinning at her. "Just now. Which was _supa-awesome, _by the way."

She didn't look fooled. "Who was she?"

"Pfft," I spat jokingly, glancing away. "What're you talking about?"

"How many?"

"Princess, I don't–"

"How many girls have you slept with?" she demanded.

I frowned and thought for a second, counting them all up in my head. There was Jasmine, Cindy, Blair, Lauren, Katie, Rose, Nikki, Zoey, Erin, Marlene, Grace, Alex, Missy, Jody, Tiffany, Scarlet...god. Maybe I _am _a pervert. "You know," I said, patting Courtney's leg. "Let's not spoil the moment."

She scowled at me, sending daggers at my eyes. "You stupid dog. You can't even remember." She sat up, rubbing her eyes. "I can't believe I just did this."

"What, you'd take back the sex?" I asked incredulously. "Court, I may've slept with a lot of chicks, but that didn't make those girls _special._"

She looked at me in half disbelief. "Special?"

"Yeah, Princess." I took her right hand and kissed it softly. "All those other girls – I just wanted to kill some time. But with you..." I farted. "...'cuse me..." She rolled her eyes and wrinkled her nose. "...with you, I actually felt something. Because I love you, Court."

Her bottom lip stuck out and she threw her arms around me. "I take it back," she whispered in my ear.

I groaned. "Do I have to say that gay little speech all over again?"

She pulled back and kissed my nose. "I take back what I said about wanting to take what we did back."

I blinked. "Huh?"

She smiled and rolled her eyes jokingly. "Never mind. I love you, too." And with that, she fell asleep in my arms.

Huh. Did that actually work? I mean, it was true, but did that actually _work_? Sweet.

The next morning I did something that I never thought I would do: I got up early just to make breakfast for my Princess – no, _Goddess – _and clean the house. Just to make her happy.

I gasped aloud as I was wiping down the counter in the bathroom. I...was..._cleaning. _But I shrugged it off, continuing to be gay. Sprayed the mirror with Pledge and let it sit while I went off and tended to the stuff cooking in the kitchen.

I dumped a couple boxes of Kraft Macaroni and Cheese into the pot of boiling water. Hey, no one ever told ya I was a chef. This is my opinion of a quality breakfast.

I sighed, shutting off the burner and pausing in my noodle-dumping. I quickly scooped out the pasta I had just dumped in and put 'em back in the box. I rolled my eyes when the box started getting soggy. "God, Duncan," I said to myself. "You're such an idiot. No wonder all your girlfriends' parents hate you." I just tossed the box in the trash, bringing out a frying pan and some eggs. I popped some toast in the toaster when I was done with the eggs, dividing them onto two plates and setting them on the table.

I was pouring a couple glasses of milk when she inched outta the bedroom in her bright purple robe, yawning. She looked at me and grinned. "What's all this?" She looked totally shocked.

I pulled out a chair in my small dining area and gestured for her to sit. "The head of the table, Princess." She giggled and I pushed the food in front of her.

"I didn't know you could cook." She poked a piece of egg and twirled it around in front of her.

I shrugged. "I didn't know, either." I stabbed some food and shoved it in my mouth.

The phone rang just then, so I jumped up and grabbed it before Courtney would insist on getting it. I put it on speaker. "Yo."

"Hey, bro," Chase, my third brother – Jesus, ain't I lucky? – said tauntingly. "Heard you were bangin' some smokin' hot chick last night and let the Stupah Twins watch." Kyle and Derik snickered as he talked.

Courtney choked on her eggs behind me. "What?!"

"Chase, shut up. Why the hell do ya have to be such a dick?" I barked. "And, no, those morons _did not _watch, they barged in! And since when is my sex life any of your business?"

Courtney came up and pushed me out of the way. "Listen, Chase, I don't know who the hell you think you are, but I don't want to hear you commenting on our personal lives again, or I will seriously kick your ass. I'll kick it so hard that you'll be crapping out your nose!"

I started guffawing. "Holy crap, Chay, you hear that? A chick's gonna come and kick your ass!"

Chase snorted. "Whatev. Bull." Then he hung up.

Courtney grunted loudly, stomping her foot. "I hate those brothers of yours!"

"How'd you know he was my brother?" I asked.

She looked at me like I was stupid. "How could I not?" She plopped down dramatically on her chair and continued eating. Rawr. What a feisty chick.

**About a week later...**

"Oh, god," I groaned. Courtney was dragging me to Ikea...again.

"We have to fix up the apartment," she said simply as she drove.

"'We have to fix up the apartment,'" I mocked in a nasaly chick voice, sticking my tongue out. "Blah!" I rolled down my window and folded my arms, leaning out and pouting. "I hate shopping. You can't make me."

She laughed. "Oh, please, Duncan. You're not five years old."

"It's not like I've got a bottomless pit of money stashed somewhere. Why do we keep buying stuff?"

She grinned, giving me a sidelong glance. "My parents are rich, aren't they?"

I nodded as I continued to stare at the freeway.

We got in the Ikea, and I immediately headed for the food court.

"Where do you think you're going?" Court demanded.

"Food," I moaned. "I'm _starving!_"

She rolled her eyes. "Meet me by the desks."

"Uh-huh," I muttered as I got in line.

When I was done eating, I shoved my tray into that little area where you put all your trash and dishes and ran down the escalator. I saw Courtney talking to an employee with her back turned to me. I tiptoed over to a stack of Lack tables behind her and ducked behind it. When the dude left, I grabbed her and growled.

She squealed, the turned around to glare at me. "Don't ever do that again. I was just about to roundhouse kick you to the balls."

"Oooh," I teased, hopping back. "Protect the nuts!"

She scoffed and grabbed me around the waist, pulling me along with her. "Oh," she said, touching a Hemnes bed box. "I _love _this bed. We need it." She put her arms around it and heaved one of the boxes onto the flatbed cart she had picked up.

"Uh, _no._" I picked the box back up and put it where it had been, searching for a new one. "We're getting the black one." I reached out and grabbed it just when this older dude had. "Oh, sorry, bro." I looked up, and it was Courtney's dad. I frowned and stepped back.

"You!" He scowled at me the most evil way anyone could scowl at another person.

"Daddy!" Court snapped in surprise when he reached out to choke me. She put herself between the both of us and glared at him. "What're you doing here?"

* * *

**Thanks to tdiDXC123 for giving me the idea about Courtney's parents. If I hadn't've gotten that idea, I'd still be lost. THANKS! P.S., I wanna know what I did wrong and the stuff I missed. OOH, favorite parts, too! I'm too LAZY to go check everythang right now...** **And I know, I know. This is a short chapter, too. THE WRITER'S BLOCK, man! Dang, I hate that! Oh, and my caps lock key was broken and I just got it fixed so that was part of the problem, too. PEACE!**


	6. Always About HIM

**This what you were hoping for??? Lot's of drama...TOTAL DRAMA! HA HA HA HA...ha ha ha...... Okay! I DO NOT own TDI or the TDI characters! Oh, thanks to tdiDXC123 for some ideas! THANKS!**

* * *

"What, I can't drive down to a f****** IKEA to pick up some furniture?" Court's dad snarled, reaching back and grabbing her mom by the arm. "Let's just get outta here, Letta."

I mushed my mouth into a hard, very pissed line to keep from sayin' anything I'd regret. Seemed to be working, until her dad said, "Wait, one more thing."

I slumped over the cart with Princess and tried to power-walk out of there. Then the Princess' royal daddy tapped on my shoulder.

Out of habit, I just turned around, not knowing that I'd be socked in the face.

I fell back against the boxes of Poang chairs, landing on a tall stack and rolling onto the floor.

Courtney gasped, and her mom screamed. "Robert!"

Rob turned around and smirked at her. "That bastard had it coming."

I wanted to rip. Him. To. Shreds. I swiped the back of my arm across my face, ignoring all the blood, and loomed behind him as he gloated to his trophy wife.

"Daddy, what the _hell?!_" Court got to him before I could and shoved him into one of those gigantic yellow forklifts. There were gasps from the by-passers, who quickly turned their carts around and ran away. I was pretty sure the employees were contacting security as Letta helped him up from the floor.

He popped over and slapped Courtney right across the face.

"Hey!" I was _super _freaking pissed, now. He can mess me up, but touching her was against the numbah one Duncan rule. I ran over and kicked him in the stomach, slapping him about, I dunno, eight times? Then I grabbed his shoulders and threw him down on the ground, jumping on top of him and punching him blindly. I didn't really care how I hurt him, I just wanted to hurt him. No. I wanted to kill him.

"Stop!" Courtney cried when I couldn't see her dad's face any more. Huh. Maybe I had gone a _teensy _bit too far. All I could see was blood and bruises. I cringed and _nnnaah!_ed mentally. "Stop, stop, stop!"

I jumped up and stared down at him. Wow. He looked, uh, dead. Cool. "Oh my god." I looked around at the now quiet space. The security guards were running up, Courtney was in shock, her mom was screaming and sobbing, pushing Court and I outta the way for the cops to deal with us.

Princess willingly let me go to be beside her dad as the po-po slapped a pair of handcuffs on my wrists.

"Hey, it was self defense!" I shouted as they dragged me to the door. "He hit my girlfriend!"

The two burly cops exchanged a glance of unsureness, but continued out the door and threw me into the back of a police car. They slammed the door with a little too much force – how do I know? I had been trying to get out and my foot got jammed between the heavy metal door and the rubber part of the car.

"Aaah!" I yelled, biting my lip. "Sshhit."

One of the cops hopped in the front seat and turned around to scowl at me. "Shut up, you piece of–"

That's when someone started banging on my door. It was Courtney. "Hey, stop! You can't take him!" At least she was standing up for me. Like I deserve it. God, I am such an asshole. What got a hold of me? What happened to keeping my cool? I just got sooo pissed when Rob slapped Princess like that. It made me grind my teeth together in disgust when she was trying to protect me. Why is she wasting her time on me?

"Like hell we can, Miss," the other cop countered, getting out and grabbing her arms, tugging her away while she struggled.

I started pounding on the door with my legs, trying to break the glass. Of course, I couldn't. "Let her go! Don't touch her!"

"Shut up," the cop in the front barked again. He grabbed his walkie-talkie and started to speak into it. "Meet at the police station, over." There was static and a voice from the other end, but I couldn't catch it all. "Copy that. I have criminal 52487 in the cabin, over."

I rolled my eyes. "Jesus, it was freaking self defense, you loser!"

"Shut. Up!" He shook his head angrily and sped out of the parking lot, talking on the walkie a lot about 'criminal 52487'.

I hated being locked up in the back of a cop car. It brought back lots and lots of bad memories. Oh, and I do mean lots.

_FLASHBACK_

"I don't see what I did wrong," I muttered. I was 13, and I was sitting in the back of one of those stupid police cars with my mom. She had insisted on riding in the back with me. I wasn't a baby.

My mom glared at me and scoffed. "You threw five bowling balls through the window of a pet shop, jumped inside with a pair of dikes, cut all the locks off the cages and set all the animals free, screaming, 'Run wild, little bitches!'." She shook her head and stared out the window.

I shrank down in my seat. The way she said it, it sounded really bad. I laughed alone in my head. Ha, it was bad. And I liked it. At least she was paying some kind of attention to me.

"Seriously, Duncan, what the hell is wrong with you?" she whined, whipping her head around to glare at me again. "This is the worst thing you've ever done. Even worse than that time you dropped a fish in your teacher's pants."

I snorted. "That was classic."

She slapped me on the cheek, and I whined. "No. I will _not _have another one of my boys running wild and doing awful things as they please. You're 13 years old. Why are you acting like such a delinquent?!"

"Because I _am _a delinquent, Mom!" I shouted. "I want to be bad, and I want to go to Juvie. Anything to be away from you and Dad! I hate you guys so much that I wanna kill you! And if you really loved me like you always claim you do, you would know that! Or at least you'd pay attention to me once in a while and maybe play a board game, or something."

"What?" she barked. "You're running around being this way 'cause I'm too busy to stop and play Monopoly for 3 hours? Duncan, that is the stupidest thing I've ever heard you say."

I had my back to her, and I had cleverly hidden my pocket knife from those stupid cops. I was picking the lock really quietly. "How do you know? You're never 'round anyways."

"I'm at home as often as I can be," she snapped. "Why you beat me up for trying to support you and your sister as a single mother, I have no idea." She slapped her hand to her forehead and groaned. "Look, I'm sorry I'm not around as much as I should be, but you just don't understand how hard it is for me."

I snorted again, the lock clicking when I got it open. The chortle swiftly kept it from being heard by her. "Whatever. You're not sorry."

She gaped at me in anger and disbelief. "Don't tell me what I feel and don't feel."

"Like you feel anything, you cold, dead snake." With that crude comment, I pushed open the door and did a tuck-and-roll move, tumbling onto a grassy plain along a small highway. I quickly glanced all around me, finding a few of those orange construction barrels and ducking behind them. I looked down the road and saw the cop car speeding away. Wonder if they would stop.

_END FLASHBACK_

I sighed as I put my head on one door and my feet on another. Those were the days. The stupid, cruel, painful days.

**COURTNEY**

Sirens blared and people were rushing around as more police cars and an ambulance pulled up into view. Mom had her face crushed into my shoulder as she sobbed. Daddy was being lifted into the back of the truck, his face all disfigured and bloody.

I cringed and hugged Mom tight. I patted her on the back once and pulled away. "I have to go," I said. "But I'll see you at the hospital."

"Where do you have to go?" she demanded, sniffling. "Your father needs you!"

I shook my head. "I have to go bail Duncan out." I shuddered. Picturing Duncan in jail...ugh. I know he's been there before, but it had been the _Juvenile _Detention Center. Now that he's 19, things are going to be much worse.

She stared at me like I was stupid. "It's always about him, isn't it? He pumbles your father to death, and you go to _him. Him _of all people."

I nodded, scowling at her. "Uh-huh. That's what people do for each other." I put my finger to my chin. "Oh wait, you wouldn't know, since you're married to a slimy, self-centered jerk!"

She gasped. "Don't you talk that way about your father!"

I just spun around and headed to my car. She was yelling after me, but I didn't care. I was tired of people trying to fun my life and tell me what to do or say or think. I puled my keys out of my pocket and jammed them into the ignition once I was in Duncan's car. The drive to the station wasn't long, but it had me stressed. Every minute felt like an hour.

* * *

**If you liked it, REVIEW! If I missed stuff, REVIEW! If you hated it (which I doubt), REVIEW!!! PEACE -- sKetchdiva**


	7. Is this what I think it is?

**Hey, everybody! Y'know, it's a darn shame I DON'T own TDI...cuz I'd be rich! But sadly, all I can take credit for is this story plot. I DO NOT OWN TDI OR THE TDI CHARACTERS! I know y'all've been waiting a long while for this chappie, but it's here now, so you can SHUT UP! I NEEEED more reviews! I CRAVE them! ****__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

When I finally got there, I sighed and whined when I saw his sad little face behind those bars. It wasn't a full-fledged prison, but it was still a dirty old cell in the police station.

He looked up at me and cringed. "You're mad?"

I sighed again, pushing hair behind my ear. "Nope."

He grinned. "Good." Then he whipped out a little metal cup and started dragging it across the bars, with a cute puppy-dog look.

I rolled my eyes at him, stepping up to the counter and bringing out a checkbook.

_**Three Weeks Later...**_

"I don't wanna have to face your mom!" Duncan and I were driving out to the hospital my daddy was staying at. Mom had to do something 'important', so she was having me stay by his side since he was still suffering a little memory loss from Duncan's beating.

I shiver crept up my spine. He had looked so _sexy. _"I already told you: my mom won't be there. It'll just be you, me, and my dad."

"Yeah," Duncan said, turning left a few blocks away from the medical center, "but what's your dad gonna do to me? He probly hates me even more than he did before. And I dunno if that's possible. I mean, seriously, Court. I almost killed him. He forgot half the stuff he knows."

I shrugged. "Then he probably forgot it was _you _who tried to kill him."

He glanced over and smirked at me. "That's what I love about my Princess." He cupped my hand in his, bringing them up to kiss mine.

I just giggled, gazing at him lovingly. Hey, once you got past the mohawk, the piercings and the badass tude, he was so adorably cute!

He sighed. "I just _really _don't wanna see him."

"Who knows?" I yawned, stretching out my free arm. "Maybe something good'll come out of this."

He scoffed while he looked for a decent place to park. "That's likely."

"Duncan!" my dad chorused as soon as we stepped into the room. He was grinning ear-to-ear, waving to him.

Duncan spun and looked at me in shock and disbelief. "What the fuck?" he mouthed.

I slapped his arm. "Bad. Say frack."

"Uh, hey, Mr. C." He ignored me and sat down in a plastic chair next to Daddy cautiously, waiting for an attack to spring up on him.

Daddy just kept on smiling. His arms had multiple IVs and other wires and needles dangling about. He also had a couple bandages wrapped around his head. "Well, I didn't expect to see you here, today! What a surprise! It's so nice to see you again, Duncan!"

Duncan's mouth dropped open. "It–it is?"

"Why, of course! You'll always be my favorite son-in-law!"

Duncan mouth got wider, along with his eyes, and he turned his head slowly to gawk at me in unbelievable shock.

I shrugged, freaked out. "Uh, Daddy...we're not married, you know. He's just my boyfriend."

The grin didn't falter. "I know, but why not prepare for the future!" He reached across the bed for Duncan, offering a hug.

Duncan ignored it, still gaping at me with horrified eyes. "Court? Can I...uh...can I talk to you for a second outside?"

I nodded vigorously. My...god. "Uh-huh." I grabbed his arm and pulled him outside the door, slamming it and running down the hall. "Oh..my god."

Duncan looked twice as freaked as I felt. "Holy crap. Is...is he gay?"

I stomped down on his foot, giving him a dirty look. "No, he is not GAY! I think the memory loss caused him to forget that he hates you!"

He still looked dumbfounded. Then he scoffed and chuckled. "I don't think he could ever forget that."

"Then why else would he be acting this way?" I started pacing in a little circle. "This isn't right. I'm not used to him liking my boyfriends."

He smirked devilishly. "Well, why not milk this as long as we can?" He ran his fingers through his hair to make his mohawk higher, and strolled back into the room. "Mr. C! How 'bout that hug?"

I groaned. "Oh god."

For the next three hours, I was their lackey; I kept making trips back and forth to the cafeteria, Target, and anywhere they sent me! Even to the Circle K to grab some beer. I had never known my dad was a drinker. I was about to hand him one when a nurse came in and yelled at me for giving it to someone as sick as he was. Hey, he's the one who made me. Then the boys sent me to Wal-Mart, begging for a DVD player so they could watch something good. Guess the hospital channels were crappy.

I walked in with a case of Martinelli's (apple cider, but didn't I deserve a drink, too?) and a portable DVD player, Daddy and Duncan watching Family Guy on the TV on the wall across from them. "Okay. Here's the DVD thingie. How's the Family Guy today? Funny?"

Duncan rolled his eyes and sighed super-dramatically. "It's the pilot for The Cleveland Show, Princess, and Cleveland just got Lois and Bonnie to make out."

"Sweet chick-on-chick action." Daddy high-fived Duncan, and my mouth dropped down to the floor, my hands on my hips.

"Daddy!" I scolded, picking my chin up from the linoleum tile. Okay, that was a joke. "Since when are you so disrespectful to women?"

"Since Duncan brought some fun into my life." They did a fist-bump thing...or whatever...and went back to watching The Clevey...Cleaver...Clammy whatever.

I plopped down onto a chair next to Duncan and said, "Hey, it's getting kind of late. Maybe we should..." I tiptoed my fingers up his arm. "...you know...get home."

He smirked at me, getting the idea. "Okay."

"What the hell? HE gets his own show?!" Stewie shouted on the TV, making Daddy laugh his head off.

Duncan and I got in the car shortly thereafter, not talking as we drove. Finally, out of frustration, I said, "You're taking this too far."

"What, your dad liking me?" he asked incredulously. "You always wanted him to accept me. Now he does. What's the problem?"

"The problem _is, _is that he doesn't really like you. And as soon as he remembers, things are just going to go back to the way they were, and he'll be mad about you taking advantage of him while in his lost-memory state."

He turned to me as I drove and smiled, putting an arm around my shoulder. He got got an inch from me face. "You know, darlin'," he sweet-talked in a Quagmire voice that was so good it was almost scary, "you're hot when you worry."

"Really?" I giggled, letting him kiss me. I moaned, leaning into his lips. God, did he have to be so _alluring? _I got on my knees and started to lean over the console. His tongue squirmed its way into my mouth, as mine did his. I completely forgot I was driving.

A loud honk on front of us had me screaming. I jumped back into my seat and swerved around it. We crashed and bumped, hitting little tiny dirt mountains, driving our car into a deep ditch off the side of the road.

Duncan threw his door open and tripped out, his face landing in mud. "Aw, SHIT!"

I got out too, glancing around at the gigantic pothole. "Oh my god. What're we gonna do?" I ran around to help brush the mud off him.

_"We?" _He gave me a dirty look – no pun intended – wiping the filth from his face. "_You're _the one who drove us off the road."

"I am not–" Out of the clear blue, projectile vomit flew out of my mouth, going all over his shoes. I coughed and sputtered, him reaching over and yanking back my hair for me, which I appreciated. I bent over my knees and held my chest. "Blech! EW!"

"Frack. Why are you puking?" He helped me stand shakily, holding my arms and brushing lose strands of hair from my face.

I pulled away from him. "I don't know, okay?!" I snapped, swiping the back of my hand across my mouth. "Maybe it's from _you _yelling at me!"

"Oh, now this is my fault." He folded his arms and glowered. "I have no control over your...puke muscles," he retorted, waving a hand around.

I gawked at him like he was sound kinda idiot. _"Puke muscles? _How stupid can you be?!_"_

_"Whatever." _Heading to the back of the car, he pushed and shoved on the rear door with his shoulder. "Damn it. It's stuck."

"Well, no duh, Captain Obvious." I maneuvered my hand through my purse to locate my cell phone, also bringing out my AAA card. I dialed the number and waited patiently as Duncan fumed.

"Stuck in a frackin' ditch." He stomped and stormed around in a little circle as I quietly spoke to the woman on the phone, arranging a tow truck. "Oh, look at me. Stuck in a moronic hole."

"How'd this happen?" she asked.

"Son of a bitch," Duncan was muttering. "Drove off the road, almost got us killed, scraped up my Suzie."

"I barely call _this _almost getting killed!" I hissed under my breath to him. "It's a ditch! Maybe you shouldn't've been kissing me!"

"Ma'am?"

"Uhm..." I bit my lip, working out an excuse in my brain to feed to the lady on the other line. "...we swerved and lost control to avoid...hitting an animal! Hitting an animal."

She paused and smacked her lips once. "Ooo-kaaaay."

When the tow truck driver arrived, I sighed out in relief when he easily lifted our car out of the hole its tires were stuck in. Duncan was still grumbling, about costs this time. "Freaking hundred bucks to touch my car. Rip off, scam artists, that's what they are." He threw some cash at the big, sweaty, balding man. "Hope yer proud of yerself." The man scrambled to pick up the loose bills, examined the amount and said, "What, no tip?"

Duncan gave him and icy, blank scowl, slamming the driver door and giving him the finger before he drove off.

After a few minutes of waiting impatiently for him to calm down, I said, "I wanted to drive," pouting and looking to my right out the window.

He glared at the road in front of him. "You drove us off the road, you puked on my Converse. The _least _you could do is let me drive home." I was about to protest when he pulled his fingers through his green hair, dragging it over his face as he exhaled like a bull.

I gave him a sidelong, skeptic glance. How long was he gonna be mad? "Um... thanks for saying 'frack' earlier? I, uh, appreciated it."

He frowned and shrugged one shoulder, pulling up to our apartment building. "Whatever," he said, bleak and uncaring.

I scrunched up my nose at his sour-ass attitude, angrily pushing open the passenger door before he fully stopped, slamming it and power-walking up to the entrance.

He sighed as I slowly got out of sight. "Princess? Come back," he called after me, bored. "Don't be that way."

I pulled the card key out of my pocket – Duncan had given me one that his brothers had brought – shoving the heavy metal door open and storming up to our apartment once it was unlocked. I sped to the elevator, the front door almost chopping Duncan's hand off before it closed. He grabbed it and yanked it open, just to be stopped when the elevator closed before he could reach me.

I smiled smugly to myself as it slowly moved upward, also tapping my shoe because I wished it went faster. I got up to our room and slid the card key in the reader, storming my way inside. I had no idea in hell why I was this pissed, but it almost felt good. I mean, I _did _drive off the road, so I guess Duncan had a _little _right to be upset. But, pfft. He was acting like I was this stupid drunk who raced cops on the freeway! He was totally overreacting.

I left the front door open. Oh, well.

_"Princess," _Duncan whined from behind, shutting it.

"Don't talk to me," I said in a frustrated, singsong voice, running into our room and kicking it closed, locking it. I sat down in the middle of the bed and pulled my knees up to my chest. Without warning, I big sob burst out of my lips, and I started crying. It seemed perfectly reasonable to be crying right now. _But why? _I wondered. _Usually I get pissed, not this emotionally upset._

The door swung open, and Duncan stood against the frame, flicking his wrist and bouncing a little brass key in his hand. He stopped and looked at me with a perplexed, dumb expression. "Why are you _crying?_"

I shrugged. Why _was _I crying? "I dunno," I mumbled, wiping my eyes and turning away from him. He came over and wrapped his arms around me, but I moved away. "Go away. I don't wanna see you."

"This is _my _apartment, and this is _my _room. I'll stay if I want to."

I glared icily at him. "I wanna be alone."

He moved closer, hovering by my face. "No, you don't." Here we go again...

"Oh, yes, I do."

He just smirked at me, unwrapping my arms from my knees and pinning them to my side. "Kiss me," he breathed.

I wrinkled my nose. "Why?"

"Because you know you want to."

I started to feel giggly, said giggles spurting out of me. "Yeah, I do."

"Rawr," he purred, crushing his lips against mine and pushing us back, him lying on top of me. His moods are so touch-and-go.

"Picking up right where we left off," I muttered as me made out, it being muffled and really sounding like _Packin ight weft oof. _I let out a small moan as he worked his hands under my shirt, rubbing my stomach sexily.

I put my hands around his neck and pulled him in deeper, letting go of our lip-lock so he could kiss my neck. We were squirming around and kissing hungrily, laughing and starting to wrestle. "_Let go_," I squealed, him rolling over and holding me down.

"Make me," he whispered in my ear, holding the edge of my shirt and slipping it over my head as I giggled.

"Fine, I will." I swiftly put a leg around his, flipping us over so _I _was the one on top. "Ha."

"Impressive," he commented, holding the back on my neck and leaning in to kiss me again.

I laughed, trying to wiggle away but instead rolled off the bed onto the floor. "Ah!" But I continued to laugh, him joining in as he reached a hand out to me. My giggles were cut off abruptly when I spotted something under the bed, behind an old bottle of Pepsi. I stuck my hand under, grabbing the little yellow wrapper and letting out a small shriek.

"What?! What is it?!" Duncan asked urgently, hopping down. "Did something bite you?"

I sat up slowly and held the unused condom out to him. "Tell me this isn't what I think it is."

He shrugged stupidly and pursed his lips. "Okaaay...it's not a condom. It's a little rubber balloon."

I shook my head, panic filling my body, from my head down to my toes. "No," I squeaked. "Remember? This is the condom I gave you to use almost a month and a half ago."

His eyes widened, and he understood. "Oh...god. Well...you can't be– You've been having yer, yer..._thing..._right?"

"I...I don't know..." I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to think back, counting. I couldn't even remember when my last period was, to be truthful. With moving into Duncan's, all the police charges, Daddy being sick, and Mom shouting at me over the phone for hours...I had completely forgotten I'd missed. I opened my eyes and looked at Duncan urgently, sadly. I couldn't find my voice. I swallowed, and shook my head no violently.

He pursed his lips again and rubbed his forehead. "Shit."

I popped up, fanning my face with my hands and bouncing around the room. I finally got my voice back, and I was shrieking. "Oh my god! I can't be!"

* * *

**OH MY GOSH! Whoa. Duncan may be an idiot, but he's a HOT idiot. So that makes up for it. Huh? Am I right? Ladies? Thanks to tdiDXC123 for ideas! UR AWESOME!**


	8. No Lying

**OMG, here it is! I DO NOT ownTDI or any TDI characters! Okay, so last time we left off with Courtney freaking out cuz Duncan's a total fracking idiot, right? RIGHT! So here's what I thought should happen next. Nothing much happens, but it's still funny. This is like my MOST REVIEWED fanfic up right now! Keep those reviews coming, please! Oh. BTW, OPs means old people! Hee hees --sKetchdiva**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"SHIT!" Duncan repeated, jumping up with me. "You're pregnant! Oh my–" He raked a hand through his hair murderously, probably pulling out fistfuls.

"What are we gonna do?!" I cried. "We're way too young! Oh my god..."

"Don't ask me! I've never been pregnant before!"

My eyes sprang wide, me darting across and room and clamping a hand over my mouth to keep from vomiting again. But that didn't help much. I threw up before I made it two steps toward the bathroom, holding my stomach and doing it on the carpet. "Oh, GOD!"

Duncan had a paper towel in his hand, wiping my mouth after I dry-heaved, indicating I was done...for now. "Here." It was wet, so it felt good on my clammy, flushed face.

"Oh, thanks," I gasped, him leading me back over to the bed. He set me down gently and knelt down so that he was at my eye level.

"Well...maybe yer not..."

"What else could it be, Duncan?" I snapped, bolting upright and grabbing my head when the sharp movement made me even more nauseous and the room spun. "Oh."

"Careful." He stood and gently pushed back on my shoulders, making me lie down. "Jesus. Yer just sick. Chillax."

I pressed my fists to my eyes and began crying. "I'm not sick! I'm pregnant, don't you get it? A baby! Yeah, I'm a little sick, with _morning sickness! _Look at the facts: I haven't had my period, you didn't use that condom, I'm throwing up. What more confirmation do we _need? _I. Am. Pregnant! Oh, my god, I can't _believe _this! I'm only eighteen! Oh, what will happen when my _mother _finds out! Oh, fuck! What're we gonna do?!"

I removed my hands from my eye sockets and hastily wiped the thousands of tears littering my cheeks. Duncan was just standing there, staring at me. It made me feel self conscious. I sat up – slowly, this time – and looked up at him worriedly. "Duncan, a-are you al–"

He threw his hands up and spun around, stalking toward the door with fast feet. "Don't even ask that."

I scoffed, swinging my legs over the edge of the mattress and hopping down, following him, though I was really exhausted and wanted to relax for once today. "Why? Is it so _bothersome _that I care about you? Is that it?"

"Of course not."

"Then what's your problem?! I just found out I'm pregnant! The _least _you can do is comfort me or try to sooth me in some way!"

"Well it's my kid too!" he shouted, his voice going nasaly to try and imitate me...badly. "I just found out that I'm gonna be a frackin' dad. The _least _you can do is comfort or try soothe _me _in some way!"

I rolled my eyes dramatically and groaned. "Oh _whatever._"

"Yeah. _Whatever._" He stomped his way over to the front door and unlocked it.

I gawked. "Where are you going?" I barked with my hands on my hips.

"Out."

"_Why?_"

He exhaled angrily in a huff, staring at himself in the small, round mirror kiddie-corner to the door. "I dunno," he sighed.

I scoffed at him again, with so much disbelief at the stupidity of his answer that it hurt my throat. "How could you not _know _why you're leaving the house?" I demanded, squinting at his confused expression.

He kept on staring at his reflection, sighing softly and shutting the door he had yanked open. "I dunno."

I put my hands up and curled my fingers to imitate choking him, spinning and grunting out a really loud shriek of frustration, storming into the bedroom again. "You're an idiot!"

"Yeah," he replied from behind me. "But I'm a hot idiot."

I sneered and slammed the door, throwing myself face-down on the bed and doing a major sob-session.

**Duncan**

I rubbed my creased forehead and groaned. Why does life have to be so _fracking _complicated? Great. Just great. I really _am _an idiot. Now, I'm a daddy. Whoopdie-frakin-doo. But, wow, a _dad? _Me? Ha! That thought's never crossed my mind before. I mean, me? A dad? Yeah, right. There must be some kinda freaky chicky explanation behind this. What if...uh...she's just going through a very short period of menopause that random teenage chicks...ugh. Nope. But what if–? No. Aw, man.

I slumped over to the couch and collapsed into one of the floppy cushions. Crap. "I've really screwed up this time, huh?" Yeah, I was talking to myself, like a wack job. Super. I sat up and rested my chin in my hands, propping my elbows on my knees. Why was I gonna just walk out and leave Courtney by herself like that? What was I thinking? I got her into this big craphole of a mess, so I should have to suffer with her, right? BUT A KID? I can't raise a kid! I mean, A KID?! No, no, this can't be happening. There MUST be a mistake! But there's only one way to find out.

"Running out to the store," I shouted over my shoulder, sprinting out of our apartment and slamming the door. I made my way out through all the electric doors and threw myself in the car, speeding off to Wal-Mart not four miles away. By now ya probly get why I'm going. I parked across two handicapped spots – the OPs can kiss my ass – and bolted up to the entrance. I was about to run through when I slammed my face into the doors. "OW!" I grimaced broadly and grabbed at my face, waiting for the doors to open at a turtle's pace before I could continue on. The old guy in the blue vest by the Redbox stared at me like I was some kinda impaired person. "Screw off," I spat, making my way to one of my favorite isles.

"Can I help you find something?" a woman in maybe her fifties asked as I was passing the tampons, tapping my black leather jacket and eying the matching pants. "You seem confused."

I scoffed and glowered at her harshly, shaking my head and stomping away. Stupid bitch.

I finally got to the part of the store with the condoms and pregnancy tests, picking the ones that looked like they'd work the best (PREGNANCY TESTS. God, you people are perverts. Then again, so am I. I was actually thinking the same thing. Rawr), and a pack of six so Princess could double-check – maybe triple-check – her answers. I tossed 'em onto the conveyor belt and grabbed a couple packs of gum, too. I'm a chewer. I always chew massive amounts of gum when I'm nervous. Now would be one of those times. Awful childhood habit. I cringed.

_FLASHBACK_

"Now, I'm going to be back at ten, but I want you in bed by eight-thirty." My mom was running her favorite color lipstick over her lips, smacking them and heading for the front door.

"But I won't see you," I complained, poking at my cereal. I had stayed up all night so I could see her off. I dunno why. Just wanted to. It was five-thirty in the morning, and she had started this job a week ago. I never saw her, and with Dad gone, my brothers out drinking and smoking pot, or bringing friends home and drinking and smoking pot, my little sister, Dana, crying and screaming, it was pretty chaotic without Mom here to yell at everybody to shut up and go to their rooms.

I missed her; I loved her, no matter how much it pained me to think it. I scooped up some Count Chocula and let it fall back into the bowl, milk splattering everywhere.

She growled and raked a paper towel over the table around me. "God, Duncan, you're eight years old. You're too old to be making messes like this."

I shrugged, taking some glugs of my OJ. "Can't I stay up till you get home? Please?"

"For the third time, no. Little growing boys need their sleep."

"I'm not little!" I whined with a glower. "Look." I flexed my tiny muscles, but back then I thought they were huge.

She chortled. "Okay. But no. Eight-thirty."

I scowled as she opened the door. "I wanna be by right there when you get here! It's not fair!"

"Hell yes, it is fair. Now stop being a little prick and eat your damn cereal."

"No!" I knocked my Count Stupidla onto the floor, it splashing out and rolling into the grout of the floor, covering a big four-by-three area.

She gasped. "Duncan! Pick that up!"

"Make me!"

"Fine! I will!" She yanked my shaggy black hair down and jerked me to the floor, me screaming, "Let go! Ow, let GO!"

"Not until you clean this up!" she shrieked. She let go and I fell, my face landing in the cocoa-y milk.

I grunted and made myself keep the tears hidden. I blinked them away and scowled at her back as she stamped toward the door again.

"Here," she said icily, tossing a small blue pack over her shoulder. "Your dentist says this'll strengthen your teeth." She slammed the door, and the pack of Act gum skidded to a halt in front of my kneeling legs.

I picked it up skeptically and took a piece out, shoving it in my mouth and chewing it furiously. That when I let my tears go, just thankful that Dana was asleep and all my brothers had snuck out last night.

_END FLASHBACK_

I sighed and slung my Wal-Mart bag over my shoulder, nodding to the psycho by the Redbox and waiting for the doors this time before walking out. I gunned home and burst through the front door finding Princess on the phone, her eyes pouring and sobbing like crazy.

"–just left me! I know, you're right! What an–" She saw me and dropped her cell phone.

I glared at it. "I...just went to the store."

"Oh, Duncan!" She grinned sweetly through her waterworks and jumped off the floor to wrap me in a really, _really _tight hug. "I knew you'd be back! Bridgette kept telling me you just threw me away but I didn't believe her!"

"But I thought you just–"

"I know! She's such a bitch!" Oh no. Mood swings. I gulped as she let me go and slapped her phone shut, tossing it onto the counter. "So where are they?" She seemed normal again, looking around me to find the bag I had behind my back.

I shrugged and snatched a box out of it, handing it to her. "I got a bunch, so..."

"Good idea." She gave me a small smile, turning for the bathroom and mock-scoffing at me when I followed. "Um, excuse you."

"Right, right. Sorry." I stepped back and let her shut the door, just pacing around frantically as I chewed my spearmint Orbit. God, how could I have been so STUPID? I got Courtney PREGNANT! I'm such a MORON! And God knows I'm not ready to be a dad; I forgot to put that condom on, how do I know I won't forget to feed the kid? Or, or change its diaper? Maybe I'll leave it in the back of the car and it'll die of a heat stroke! Or I could forget it in the parking lot and it could get run over! OHMYGOD, I CAN'T AND I WILL _NOT_ DO THIS!! I grabbed my head and squeezed my eyes shut as pictures of semi-trucks running right over toddlers at forty miles-an-hour teased me and danced around in my brain. Ew, GOD!

I paced for what seemed like forever, but every time I would look at the clock (seriously, how long does a pregnancy test take?), it would say I'd only been pacing for a minute. I banged on the door, wiping the sweat off my temples. "Courtney, are you okay? Why's it taking so long?"

She whimpered and sniffed, so I threw my head back and groaned. I swiped my hands across the top of the door frame and grabbed the little brass key sitting perched on the edge, sticking it in the door and unlocking it.

I pushed the door open, her sitting on the toilet seat lid with her knees pulled up to her chest. She looked at me with red, wet, puffy eyes and glanced over at the counter. I followed her gaze, all six tests I had bought reading PREGNANT in the little screen, spread out around the sink. I rubbed my cheek. This can't be happening. "Wow. Man, I...you...I didn't..." What was I supposed to say? Everything seemed weird. Shitty's more like it.

She shook her head, sniffling once and turning away from me, staring at the shower curtain blankly. "What're we going to do?" she half whispered, closing her eyes.

I sighed deeply, bowing my head and just looking at the floor. "I don't know."

"Gee, thanks a lot!" she shouted, standing and throwing her hands up in the air. "That's all I ever _get _from you! 'I don't know'! Wow, that's so fucking helpful!"

"You can say it, why can't I?" I complained.

"UUGH!" She shoved me out of the way and stormed to God knows where.

I slumped against the wall and slid down till I was sitting on the floor. I reached up and grabbed the test I'd been holding and really looked closely at it. No lying. It said PREGNANT. Oh, man. WHAT AM I GOING TO DO? I mean, what CAN I do? It's not like the thing's gonna be growing inside'a _me. _

I huffed and ran to the bedroom door, yanking on the knob. "Princess, please open the door."

"Why?"

I rolled my eyes. "Cuz. I wanna talk to you."

There was a pause, then I heard her stomp up and unlock it, but she was already back in the bed with her arms crossed stubbornly when I opened it. I sighed and walked up to her slowly, kneeling down like I had before to look her in the eyes. I held my hand out to grab hers, which she willingly handed – no pun intended – over. "Okay, look..." I started off with that. Smooth.

* * *

**I'm always open to suggestions and new ideas! And Courtney cusses like a sailor! OMG. Last chappie (I just added this today), she told Duncan to say "frack", but then she goes around shouting the real word right in front of him. Just in case you were wondering. And, OMG, Duncan's mom is a bitch! And, LOL, do they even make spearmint Orbit?**


End file.
